hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Stewart
Jackson Stewart (born Jackson Rod Stewart 'on May 20, 1991) is the older brother of Miley Stewart and is often pictured as the friend of Hannah Montana. Character Information Jackson is often the comic relief of the series, making jokes getting hurt and acting silly often. He's an indifferent student, more fond of video games, girls, and food than he is of schoolwork. He works at Rico's Surf Shop and drives a red "girl's car" that he purchased for himself. His storylines often form a comedic subplot during the show. Jackson is very much interested in sports, playing volleyball on the school team. According to Miley, he goes to baseball games once a week which indicates that he likes the Los Angeles Dodgers. He also likes the Los Angeles Lakers which is indicated when he tells Miley that she makes him miss both the baseball and the basketball game. He also enjoys watching the Tennesee Titans football games with his Dad. He likes taking challenges, beating the world record for pogo-jumping by four hours. He also has been seen playing video games. In "Bye Bye Ball" he was playing on what could be the Nintendo Game Boy or Game Boy Color. Also in "We Are Family Now Get Me Some Water" Jackson and eventualy Robbie Ray are playing a Driving game with a steering wheel. Jackson has a problem with sugary foods. Jackson says that it began when he was 7 on Easter of April 12, 1999. Robbie Ray mentioned a Halloween several years before when Jackson ate too much candy, and Robbie had clocked Jackson on his rollerblades in a Yoda costume at 58 mph. Although he doesn't do well in school, Jackson is very clever, coming up with schemes that benefit himself and sometimes Miley. This includes when Miley had a sinus infection and he sold the tissues online (used by Hannah Montana for $37.95). In one of Miley's nightmares he became pop sensation Bucky Kentucky although everybody says he has the voice of a dying walrus. He is also really good at impressions including Elvis Presley, the Godfather, and Ozzy Osbourne. Miley and Jackson have a typical sibling relationship. It is proven that he really loves her because he keeps her secret and even posed as Hannah's boyfriend. They fight constantly but can work together when it is good for them both. He has become especially sensitive about his height since Miley has now grown taller than him, and occasionnaly refers to him as "Little Buddy." Jackson's favorite relative is their grandmother, Mamaw who treats him as her favorite. Although he and his father get along, his father often dotes on Miley, helping her get out of difficult situations and letting Jackson deal with himself, then saying he should have listened when he never said anything in the first place. Most likely because she followed him into singing while Jackson is tone deaf. From time to time, to amuse himself, he will sing Hannah songs with lyrics of his own devising. Jackson is also skilled at plumbing. Jackson is often seen barefoot or wearing flip-flops more than he's seen in tennis shoes, which kind of shows that he hates wearing shoes (except for flip-flops). It has also been shown that Jackson cares alot about his feet, and loves them deeply. Friends Jackson's best friend during season 1 was Cooper. In season 2 he became friends with Thor. He also has an antagonistic friendship with Rico, his boss. Although Oliver and Jackson aren't best friend's, they are seen hanging out a few times. Relationships/Crushes *'Nina - The hairdresser who pulled a prank on Jackson while "cutting" his hair. It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To. *'Olivia' - Cooper's sister who likes Jackson, but she tells Cooper she doesn't. I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't *'Becky' - A girl who is dubbed "Brainless Becky" (by Thor) and "Brainless, Bodacious Becky" (by Jackson). Thor mixed her up with several other Beckies, "Bucktooth Becky" and "Becky With The Bad-Breath." Get Down, Study-udy-udy *'Julie' - Jackson tells her he is a professional motorcyclist, but she doesn't believe him. He tries to trick her into thinking he's fixing his motorcycle by using the blender. She is seen walking out the beach bathroom. *'Jenny' - A girl who Jackson is taking to Hannah Montana concert, but is never seen. I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak *'Hannah Montana' - Jackson has an odd relationship with Hannah Montana. He was first Hannah's boyfriend (they were known as Jacksannah) My Boyfriend's Jackson & There's Gonna Be Trouble. In the very next episode We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water!, he became Hannah's assistant, and he is mentioned as Hannah's friend in various episodes, including Bye Bye Ball (which shows a defaced poster of Hannah hanging in his room). Then, In He ain't a Hottie, He's my brother he is seen to have a crush on Lilly/Lola striking out being Hannah's boyfriend, but he is her posse. *'Natasha' A girl whom Rico hired to fire Jackson for selling cheap water. Achy Jakey Heart, Part One *'Lilly Truscott' In Season 3 he develops a crush on her and vice versa. But it's revealed at the end that it was all just a dream. However it's unknown how Jackson actually feels about Lilly. *'Mia' A girl Jackson meet at a college he looked at and he took her to Hannah's friend Tracy's party. And she saw that Jackson had a fake boogie in his nose.Its was from Miley who put some of her wig gel and Mia took Jackson's car and she drove back to her house. *'Sienna' A girl Jackson meets through a rude guy who is his nieghbor in the Season 4 premiere. This rude guy is his nieghbor. Sienna is Jackson's unofficial girlfriend, though the romantic feelings are mutual. Stewart, Jackson Category:stewart family